All in Good Time
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Danny Phantom, a ghost Hero. Danny Fenton, Human Nerd. A halfa. He's gone through lots in his years, convinced only 2 people canto understand him- his arch nemesis and his missing clone. What happens when he meets a teenage halfa who's had their powers longer than all the other halfas combined. No PP, because we all wish that was true. Am rewriting
1. Helped by a stranger?

" _We are pretending the end to Phantom Planet never happened"_

Danny flew into Casper High as Phantom, went intangible and flew into the boys toilets and finally turned into Fenton. He began the walk to his locker to meet Sam and Tucker. He had woken up at 3:50 in the morning to fight the Box Ghost and Skulker and he was exhausted! Could he really last another day of school? He suddenly realised he was 5 minutes late. "Box Ghost" he muttered under his breath, his Ghost sense went off, and, to make matters worse, Mr Lancer stalked the halls. Danny looked around the corridor. There was nowhere to run and hide. Nowhere to transform to Phantom. His heart beat faster. He slowly breathed in and out. Lancer walked round the corner, being led by his large belly. "Fenton" said the unpopular man "why aren't you in class. It's 8:35 and this is the second time this month, I will have to give you detention!"

"Lancer, why you mustn't punish my new boyfriend!"  
echoed down the polished floor and the whitewashed walls. A girl, who looked around 13, with pale blonde hair, a black and white dress and a clock necklace that matched her glowing green eyes. One of these large eyes blinked at Danny, and a thought rang through his head in the voice of the girl  
"just go along with it," before continuing with  
"yes, I am sending you thoughts- we will talk about it later."

"Miss Special, I am so sorry- I didn't realise..." said Mr Lancer

"We go," said the girl, "come on Daniel,"

Danny walked with the girl out to the football field.

"What is your name?" Questioned Danny

"They call me Scarlett. Scarlett Spirit" said Scarlett

"I'm Danny. Danny Fenton" Danny said, even though she already knew

"I know your secret," said Scarlett "I know your Danny Phantom,"

 _Writer: Hello people, how are you. This story was really fun to write and I have bunch more. I only read Fanfiction because I miss Danny Phantom ad if you want it back as well, use the following hashtags_

 _#BringBackDannyPhantom  
#GoGhostAgain  
#PhantomPowers (this one is my own, do you like it?)_


	2. What the?

Danny looked stunned at the girl. He wondered how she had been able to find out so fast; even his parents hadn't figured it out yet and they were professional ghost hunters but this girl just walked into school, (saved his but) and figured out his secret. Was she a spy? Did she work for the Men in White?  
Scarlett was staring at Danny, her eyes glowed luminous green. Finally, she broke the silence  
"I don't work for the Men in White and I'm not a spy."  
Danny was even more curious than before; had she read his thoughts? Scarlett heard Danny but didn't answer. Instead, she touched Danny's jet black hair, and a tiny, pink clock landed on the hair end, not that he noticed. Suddenly, the girl clucked her clock necklace and her eyes glowed, but an icy blue, not the luminous green like before. Danny watched not talking, not even moving! A sliver of ice slowly covered the clock face. And when it was done, Danny looked around. Dash had been approaching them, his footsteps silent so they didn't know. But now he stood still, frozen in place. Danny checked his watch, her hand didn't move. It was so quiet. Finally, the silence was broken by Scarlett  
"This is the necklace of all time. If I freeze it, so does time, if I speed it up, so does time, etc, etc, bla, bla, bla"  
Danny started to focus. The rings opened from the middle. This eyes turned green, his hair turned white. He traded his modern clothes for a tight black and white jumpsuit with the Danny Phantom logo. He was ready to attack the girl; she was going to attack Amity Park. He was ready to attack her.

"Danny," Scarlett trembled "I know your secret because clockwork told me!"

Danny stopped as she mentioned his friend. Scarlett let 2 rings cover her form. She wore a crop top, a short skirt and a pair of ballet slippers. She still wore the clock necklace. Her hair became a darker blonde and her eyes became turquoise. She was a halfa, like him. She transformed back to ghost quickly.

"I don't feel safe as a human," she giggled, before continuing, "Danny, I didn't freeze time for 2 million years to learn every ghost spell, just to keep them to myself."

"You froze time for 2 million years," he shouted, "to get more powerful!"

"Fine, if you don't want to show that fruit loop you're more powerful, I will just leave,"  
Scarlett started to fly off into the distance, before a loud shout stopped her

"Ok, you found my weakness-Vlad, I could use some help,"

Scarlett smiled, she know Danny to well. When you've stalked someone for most of their life, you should do

 _Writer: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Don't you just think that is what Danny would do. Corse we will never know because it's not on air (cough*#GoGhostAgain*cough)_

 _(Can someone tell me how to join a story together)_


	3. Dash the Puppet

**Disclaimer- I don't own DP but its my birthday this month, so you never know**

 **Writer- happy guy Fawkes night**

Scarlett gripped the clock around her neck, her aurora absorbing the cold ice that froze over the face. "Danny," she said through the corner of her mouth "intangible. NOW!" He quickly vanished from view as time started to move again. There were a couple of small flashes. One, two, three and time was normal again.

"let me show you an alternative to over-shadowing that is way funnier- puppeteering!" said Scarlett, as Dash slowly moved forward towards the halfas.

"hey Scarlett,"said the vain jock "heard you going out with that Fenton loser." "nah, just celeb code- help those less fortunate," she replied, her lips coiled into a fake-looking smile.

"god, I hate this guy, he stinks," her voice echoed through Danny's head and the invisible Danny smiled. Scarlett playfully tapped the quarterbacks joints, little pink shimmery strings attached themselves onto where ever she tapped.

"I'm going to the canteen for lunch," said the footballer, "want to come with me?

" "in a minuet, I just need to tell Fenton he isn't actually my boyfriend," she replied

"ok, see you," he replied, before turning back towards the school. He left the 2 halfas behind, a slight swagger in his step. After he had gone, Scarlett turned intangible.

"let's have some fun," she said, following the same route as the jock had just taken. Danny followed. They stopped in the canteen. There were the A-listers, the nerds, the hipsters, the peace makers and his friends, the loser trio. The canteen was full up. Dash had an audience for his big debut

. "go sit with your friends- say it was Boxy, it will be funnier because they can say you possessed him," mind- linked the girl. Danny nodded, before following her command.


	4. Return to the meat cellar

**Writer- sorry I haven't ban back in a while but I have had a lot of fun writing a Danny Phantom crossover with Harry Potter (Danny Phantom: Muggle Ghost) and I just kinda forgot to write. Once again, sorry. My friends say I'm evil and I know I am but that's no excuse.**

"Danny, how can you not think there was a ghost in the canteen- Dash was clearly acting out of charecter!" exclaimed Sam

"No ghost sense, duh," said our favourite halfa **(ok, mines Scarlett but i did create her)**

Then his ghost sense went off.

"cover me!" exclaimed Danny "I'm Goin' Ghost!" and floated through the floor to the cellar. It brought back mixed memories for Danny as this is where he thought the Lunch Lady ghost. And there was Scarlett, sitting on a crate of meat as it it was a throne. She smiled at Danny, before breaking out into laughter.

"OMG that was hilarious!" she said "so Danny what did you learn,"

"Dash is amazing at dancing," said Danny

"yeah, but what else did you learn,"

"the person who is being puppeteering is fully aware and conscious and realise they are being controled,"

"yeah, here take this Fenton Thermos, it has Klemper in it, "

"k," before floating through to the boys toilet.


	5. The Attack of The Clone

**Writer- So, I kinda abandoned this story, but I missed it, so here I am. This story will be updated after one comment per chapter.**

* * *

 _No one's POV, but follows Danny_

* * *

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Danny to the younger halfa. She smirked, and said,

"before we start, I fund someone on my doorstep when I woke up today, I think she's familiar to you," pulling back a blue curtain with a silver cord, and a girl sat on a crate, with raven black hair in a short ponytail going to her shoulders, a blue tank top, a pair of jeans and blue sneakers. Danny's eyes lit up (not literally, they stayed their usual icy-blue) and the 2 did identical smirks. At the same time, the 2 transformed into their ghost forms and flew into each over arms, the hugs were real and genuine of sibling love. The 2 were dragged out of their reunion by a clap by Scarlett.

"I've only got Khelper in the The Fenton Thermos, do you think Sam and Tucker will believe it took this long to catch her." and the Phantoms both blushed a bright crimson red and rubbed their neck at the same time.

"when time freezes, meet me on the Football field," said Scarlett," I'm taking the day off school, Ellie's clothes were filthy, these are hand-me-downs, we need to go shopping" Danny turned to fly away, but turned back.

"Ellie?" he questioned, his head tilted slightly.

"You think I'm going to be Danielle- that's what Vlad called me," Ellie spat in disgust. Danny nodded and flew away, almost forgetting to turn intangible as he left. He saw the female halfas fly off in the direction of the mall.

* * *

"Who was it?" Sam whispered.

"Khelper, she was on the other end of town, so most of my time was taken getting there." he whispered back, thankfully finishing before Mr Lancer arrived.

"Jade Board"

"here"

Tucker Foley,"

"available,"

"Jake Harkov"

"Here"

Reese Holmberg"

"Here"

"James Howlet"

"In Hospital

"Ethan Hunt" **(This isn't the secret agent,**

"Here"

"Kitty Hunt"

"Here"

"Star Huntress"

"Here"

"Amber Hunter"

"here"

"Chase Hunter"

"Sick"

"Zane Jackson"

"Absent"

"Sapphire Kaur"

"Music Lesson"

"Ewan Koutrakis"

"Car trouble,"

"Sam Mason"

"Here,"

,"Liam Moravcsik"

"Here,"

"Freya Ng"

Here,"

"Crystal Patel"

"Sick Relative,"

"Emily Port,"

"Bus didn't run"

"Paulia Sanchez"

"Here, sir,"

"Jay Swartz,"

"Spelling Bee,"

"Dale Smith"

"Sports Injury,"

"Scarlett Special,"

"Celebrity Stuff," said Danny, and you could hear the disappointment of their class distraction being missing, and Paulina's sighs of relief as the boys would go back to staring at her.

"Shame she's not here," muttered Sam "She would LOVE all the attention,". The almost silent noise would be inaudible to normal humans, but Danny, with his enhanced hearing, heard it loud and clear, and Sam got a 'Scary Eyes' from the halfa, which was returned with a confused face


	6. Can't stop me out

**Riddle of the update**

 **When I was 2 years old, my brothers half my age**

 **when I was 100, how old was my brother?**

 **Review your answer**

* * *

Danny sat at the back of the science class, where the teacher was talking about how impossible time travel was, when Danny's time badge started to glow as the colours in the room were tinted blue, as the low chatter from the A-Listers abruptly ended. He gased at his teacher Miss Kraken, froze whilst picking her nose with her long nails.

He repulsed and fazed out the room, and flew over to the football field. His clone sat in the stands, in a long sleeved red shirt, black skinny jeans and red boots. Around her feet lay shopping bags. Scarlett floated around at the top, creating shapes out of ice with small blue and purple ectoplasm that looked like jewels, which she quickly destroyed when she saw Danny.

"Hey Danny, how's life?"

"Not good, Sams starting to suspect something when I gave her a look after she insulted you about being vain," she scowled, and muttered something unaubable.

"Dash?" She asked

"for some reason, not pushing me into lockers. She nodded.

"Ok today we're doing something I'm really good- getting past Ghost Shilds, the ghost hunters look so stupid when they see a ghost,"

"why did you learn that?" She faceplated, and muttered

"Clueless," Danny scowled at Scarlett's comment, but said nothing, so she continued

"How do you think I 'babysat' you?" Danny blushed a bright crimson

* * *

 **i cant be bothered to write the teaching process**

* * *

So, test time, Danny, try and walk through this shield. He passed through the shield with a bit of resistance, he succeeded, same with Ellie.

"Whoo, Danny, Ellie, your so amazing, (moana reference) now lest go party,"

"Scarlett, times frozen,"

"oh yeah, you go back to class and I'll call yoou out, sound good?"

* * *

 **Writer- next update is party time (clue- it's not celebrating the new skill)**

 **Kittalia**


	7. authors note

**wow, this is terrible**

 **ok, so i was going to update this, but I reread it, and I changed SO much since writing this, so it must be rewritten.**


	8. Rewrite done

Rewrite s/12529190/1/two-halfas-make-a-whole-rewrite


End file.
